Not Only the Task
by Lady Camille
Summary: SNAPE FICT! Ia peduli. Ia ingin yang terbaik. Ingin putra Lily itu menjadi penyihir hebat. Ia tidak peduli betapa Harry membencinya. Tidak beduli betapa sarkastiknya ia dalam memperlakukan Harry. Ini semua bukan lagi sebatas tugas.


**SNAPE**** fict!**

Euh, tiba-tiba pengen buat ini, terpikirkan saat mau tidur. Tapi harfiah pengetikannya justru makan waktu berhari-hari. T.T

.

_-o-o0o-o-_

**Not ****Only the Task**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © JK Rowling

_-o-o0o-o-_

Petir menyambar dipekatya malam, kilatnya yang menyilaukan tajam membelah angkasa dan suara menggelegar berkumandang ke segala penjuru. Menyalak terus-terusan bagai requiem yang mengiringi tangisan alam yang tertahan. Tidak ada yang menetes walaupun tebalnya mendung yang menggantung di atas sana bagai tak tertembus.

Cahaya yang datang dari kilatan sesekali menampakkan siluet seseorang bertudung hitam. Langkah-langkahnya yang cepat masih mantap menyusuri jalan yang tidak tampak, sepatu hitam yang terkesan berat itu menerobos tanah berlumpur dan terjalnya bebatuan. Wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk pasrah kini terangkat, mata hitam memandang nanar ke kastil yang gelap gulita—Hogwarts.

Sosok tadi—Severus Snape. Meninggalkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan di saat yang sama dengan pembantaian keluarga Potter. Semua upayanya tidak menghasilkan buah apapun selain kegagalan. Ia tidak mempunyai cukup daya untuk menghalangi. Menyesal. Ya, sosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung itu menyesal tentu saja. Merasa bersalah. Kerasnya hati yang membeku dalam purasan Death Eater tidak bisa didobrak untuk merasa empati pada apapun kini runtuh. Anak itu, yang bertahan hidup—anak Lily. Menggugah sedikit rasa kemanusiaannya.

Bersamaan dengan pecahnya langit, mengirim bala tentarannya untuk membasuh dunia. Bukan dalam artian amukan badai, namun cukup tetes-tetes keras yang mendera. Membasahi siapa saya yang masih bertahan di luar. Alam yang menangis mendahuluinya sebelum sampai ke tujuan. Basah kuyup, namun tidak menggigil sedikitpun.

Severus bersumpah di depan Dumbledore, mengambil jalan baru. Dan pintu terang berdiri angkuh di depannya, kokoh. Namun tidak ada keraguan untuk membukanya meskipun taruhan yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah nyawanya sendiri. Bersiap dari sekarang, bangkitnya kau-tahu-siapa cepat atau lambat pasti menyambut. Dalam benaknya, Severus tidak mengharap lebih. Ia ada untuk sebuah tugas. Untuk menjalankan perintah.

Mendekam di Hogwarts sebagai guru Ramuan, sama sekali tidak ada dalam prospek untuk menjalani profesi kamuflase ini. Awalnya ia memang mengganggapnya kamuflase karena tugas sebenarnya bukan ini. Menyanggupi sebagai mata-mata ganda, menutup diri dari segala hal, _Occlumency_. Meski kadang tidak ada keyakinan berapa probabilitas tugasnya akan berhasil. Ia terus menjalankannya—terencana.

Gelapnya ruangan. Suram. Kantor di ruang bawah tanah cerminan sifatnya, terlalu lama ia menempatinya. Ya, bertahun-tahun terlewati. Membangun imej sebaga guru paling di benci bukan sebuah kesengajaan. Beratnya beban yang ia pikul menuntutnya untuk berjalan sendirian. Tidakkah ingat, dari kecil ia memang sendirian. Apakah teman Slytherin dulu bisa disebut 'teman'? Lalu apa Death Eater ada rasa kepedulian terhadap sesamanya? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Dan tahun ini Potter muda datang, namanya Harry. Rupa dan perawakan yang sama seperti James Potter. Menggelegak, emosi bangkit. Terpendam bukan berarti mati, jika ada yang menyiramnya pasti akan tumbuh. Kebencian menguar di udara, Severus menatapnya tajam. Sang pemuda Potter berjengit, memegang keningnya. Dan persepsi salah mulai berhembus.

Konklusi-konklusi ia vampir, penghisap darah, jahat, terbentuk tanpa dasar. Mata tidak selamanya mengidentifikasi fakta. Justru mata adalah tirai kabut jika tidak diterangi hati.

Dengan cara apa? Bagaimana ia menjalankan tugasnya jika ia dihadapkan dengan kebencian yang tidak mampu ditahan dengan sihir apapun. Mengabur, otak menyangkal semua masukan yang manyatakan dia juga anak Lily—Lily Evans. Cinta yang akan dibawanya sampai ia menjemput ajal. Tidak akan tergantikan.

Sifat keras berbenturan. Bagai gayung bersambut. Telak dia-yang-terpilih menyatakan perang, bermusuhan dengan sang Mentor yang tidak dia akui. Mengumbar tatap tajam berbalasan, menyuarakan nama masing-masing penuh kebencian. Jika seperti ini, melindungi dengan cara halus bukan dalam rencana. Harus kuat, mandiri, tidak bergantung pada siapapun. Tidak juga pada dirinya yang hanya bagian kecil dari dari lembar agenda terorganisir. Apa perlu dijelaskan? Bukan bagian kecil, tapi bagian terbesar yang paling menentukan. Dan tentu dapat disimpulkan—tidak akan bisa menjadi sandaran.

Bagi Harry sendiri, Severus adalah batu karang. Tegak menjulang dan tajam. Siap meluluh lantakkan perahu yang dinaikinya. Kebenciannya selalu menutup hatinya untuk mengakui kalau berkali-kali ia telah diselamatkan. Tujuannya hanya menghancurkan karang yang menghadang pelayarannya. Menghancurkan Severus Snape.

Tidak pernah Harry berpikir dengan cara lain, mata itu kabut. Tepat bukan? Apakah ada yang bisa melihat siapa Severus Snape sebenarnya? Tapi bagi Harry, mungkin Severus-lah yang menciptakan kabut sendiri di sekelilingnya sehingga menghalangi mata biasa untuk bisa melihat kenyataan. Kabut tertembus dalam kecerobohan _Legillimency_, memory terkuak sedikit—sebuah bayangan masa lalu yang sangat penting.

"Mom.."

Lirih suara Harry terdengar, kekagetan yang sama seperti Severus. Keringat yang membasahi tidaklah penting. Sama seperti Harry yang mengganggap hal tadi tidak berguna, harusnya ia mencapai memori utama yang dikunci rapat. Harry tidak menyadari kalau ia memang telah sampai pada inti seluruh pikiran Severus yang terdalam—Lily Evans. Tidak perlu memikirkan kenapa sosok ibunya berada di ingatan Severus. Severus itu jahat, tidak perlu mempertimbangkan apapun untuk meyakininya.

Tidak akan pernah dibiarkan keturunan Potter tenang. Harus menikmati penempaan, dengan bumbu dendam. Mungkin begitulah yang ditebak semua orang tentang bagaimana Severus memperlakukan Harry. Namun tidak setimpal jika disebut prosesi balas dendam, ini bukan semata-mata ingin menghancurkan. Membalik keadaan, mengumpankan pada mulut manusia serigala, melakukan apapun yang membuat terdepak dari Hogwarts. Bukan seperti itu.

Gelapnya malam memang selalu berhasil menyembunyikan sosok Severus dari peradaban, aktifitas sihir sekalipun tidak mampu menemukannya. Gelap suatu hal yang ditakuti, menyesatkan, sebuah jalan yang berujung pada jurang tanpa dasar. Seperti itukah ia dinilai? Diciptakan untuk tunduk pada perintah yang menjadi tuannya? Kebebasan? Lihatlah malam yang akan berakhir dengan terbitnya matahari. Apa suatu saat malamnya akan habis? Bergulir menuju fajar? Ia pesimis—apa yang ia lakukan dan melindungi Harry, tidak akan bisa menebus semuanya. Terlalu bayak hitam yang telah ia torehkan.

Tergesa dalam waktu yang memuncak. Setiap kali ia selalu mengawasinya. Membuat wajahnya semakin keras menahan amarah, amarah apakah semua yang dikerjakannya akan berhasil. Tingginya kepercayaan diri kadang luruh jika ingat kesadisan perang pertama.

Ingat akan tugas. Hitam, kelam, buruk. Masa lalu menjadi cermin, bukan untuk melihat harapan hampa seperti yang terlihat di cermin _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyton woshi_. Tekat membuatnya bertahan untuk menjalankan tugas, tugas, dan tugas. Beberapa kutukan, lafal sihir, dan pelajaran penting lain telah ditanamkan dalam diri Harry. Membekalinya untuk menghadapi Pangeran Kegelapan. Pelan. Penuh kesan ketidaksengajaan.

Apakah semua yang ia lakukan karena terpaksa? Jawabnya juga bukan. Lalu dendamnya? Hanya sebuah alih-alih tentu saja. Semua dilakukan karena dorongan hatinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, karena ia peduli. Karena ia ingin yang terbaik. Ingin putra Lily itu menjadi penyihir hebat. Ia tidak peduli betapa Harry membencinya. Tidak beduli betapa sarkastiknya ia dalam memperlakukan Harry. Ini semua—bukan lagi sebatas tugas.

"Don't call me a coward!"

Kata itu menggema, bagai gaung yang membelah malam. Perkataan Harry terlalu menyakitkan untuk Severus. Pengecut.. Pengecut? Pantaskah kata itu? Guratan keras semakin menjadi. Sihir-sihir yang tertuju untuk mengutuknya diblokir dengan sempurna—sangat sempurna. Tapi ia tetap kecewa akan kata yang meluncur lancang. Keberanian, keputusan, pekerjaannya lebih membutuhkan dari sekedar bermental baja dan keoptimisan yang setinggi langit. Dan dipatahkan dengan satu kata yang begitu rendah.

Namun selain itu, ia kecewa akan Harry yang untuk sekedar mengutuknya saja belum mampu. Seluruh pikirannya masih terbuka lebar. Masih banyak celah. Tapi sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk sekedar mengajarinya.

Habis. Waktu telah habis.

Sekarang semuanya selesai, usaha terakhirnya hanya berdiri sebagai kepala sekolah. Masih mengelabuhi sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun tak lama lagi ia akan bergerak—menunjukkan kesetiaan yang sebenarnya, tidak perlu lagi ditutup dengan _Occlumens_ tingkat tinggi. Berjuang untuk yang terakhir, sampai mendapat kemenangan—sampai kematiannya.

"Look at me.."

Untuk yang terakhir, ia ingin menatap hijaunya mata Harry—mata Lily. Bersamaan dengan mengalirnya seluruh memori, memori yang menggungkap semuanya. Semua yang telah ia kerjakan selama ini, semuanya tanpa kecuali. Dan kebaikan tentu akan selalu menang. Selalu..

"Always.."

.

Terang..

Cahaya..

Fajar..

Malam telah habis disambutnya dengan terbitnya matahari. Akhir dari hidupnya, akhir dari malamnya yang sangat panjang dan kelam. Cahaya yang menyambutnya begitu hangat, tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Karena yang selalu dibenak Severus adalah lubang hitam menganga yang akan menyeretnya untuk menebus dosa.

Dan tangisan, ada yang menagisinya? Potter itu menangisi jenazahnya yang terbujur bersimbah darah di Shrieking Shack, disertai ribuan kata maaf yang terus meluncur besama air mata yang terus menganak? Kenapa? Untuk apa?

Untuk semua kebenaran.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Review? -.-'


End file.
